


Kalos League Chatroom

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Malva being the evil chat queen, The guys being nuts as hell, and so are mal and sibby, childish nicknaming, diane and gus are married, some cursing up ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: A glimpse of the Kalossian league members online when they're off duty; Just a whole bunch of chaotic messes.





	1. Chapter 1

MissGardevoirD created the group PokeLeague Members 

MissGardevoirD added augustinesycamore, MalGirl-on-Fyre and three others to the group.

MalGirl-on-Fyre: Oh yeah this is gonna be fun.

Man-of-Steel-Wiks: Pardon me for saying Diantha, but the remaining six gym leaders are yet to be added. 

Chef4Life: Ah yes! It’s not the group’s title unless everyone is included!

augustinesycamore: Mon dieu you’re right! But they’re too young :O Is it a good idea?

ramos: Who’s too young now?

MissGardevoirD: Ramos he’s referring to the other gym leaders xD

MalGirl-on-Fyre: :P 

ramos: oh

MalGirl-on-Fyre: Relax Gus. They’re all grownup. Which is good because we can go wild in this chat no problem >XD 

Chef4Life: Well said, my flaming rose

MalGirl-on-Fyre: *kiss emoticon* 

MissGardevoirD: Remember to keep things PG everyone ;)

MalGirl-on-Fyre: Killjoy. In the end YOU will be contributing stuff Di xD 

MissGardevoirD added iGrantrocks, KorrinaKickz and four others to the group.

KorrinaKickz: Hiii! :D

augustinesycamore: Bonjour! 

MissGardevoirD: Everyone here?

iGrantrocks: Here

FlashyInsectGal: I’m here Diantha! :D

BabyDollEyes: Oh a group just for us? Exciting! 

KorrinaKickz: Is Clemont here too?

MissGardevoirD: Yes! I added everyone in the league :)

IceCrusherWolf: It’s about time. This way we can all keep in touch.

AnistarAccorde: True.

Clemontics: Oh boy all of us in one place xD 

KorrinaKickz: I’m excited!

ramos: you youngsters better not be spending too much time on your screens

iGrantrocks: Of course Ramos

FlashyInsectGal: Yeah

ramos: I’ll be off now. Don’t get too chaotic now children.

ramos has left the chat.

MalGirl-on-Fyre: … Did he just call us his children? Seriously? 

AnistarAccorde: It’s just Ramos being Ramos.

FlashyInsectGal: Well he is the oldest of us..

MalGirl-on-Fyre: What so it wasn’t Wulfric?! @IceCrusherWolfe explain yourself! >:| 

MissGardevoirD: What did he do? 

IceCrusherWolfe: Nothing too serious, champion Diantha.

MalGirl-on-Fyre: You LIED to me! To all the kids! You’re not the patriarch?! Wtf!

Chef4Life: Honey relax.. 

Man-of-Steel-Wiks: ??? 

IceCrusherWolfe: … Welp. Maybe I did. But you’ve chosen to fall for it! 

MalGirl-on-Fyre: >:( 

Chef4Life: Excuse me for a moment you all. Wife's literally on fire right now.

MalGirl-on-Fyre has left the chat.

Chef4Life has left the chat.

Clemontics: What just happened?

iGrantrocks: Idk

BabyDollEyes: Adults :P 

KorrinaKickz: Oh btw! Diantha can you give us nicknames? For this chatroom xD you know, for fun?

MissGardevoirD: That’s a lovely idea Korrina! 

MissGardevoirD: Heads up to those interested; pm me your nicknames and I’ll do the changing.

iGrantrocks: I think I’ll keep mine.

FlashyInsectGal: Good choice Grant <3 Because you really rock!

Clemontics: … At this rate somebody else is gonna give us nicknames. So surprise me ^^” 

MissGardevoirD has added MalGirl-on-Fyre and Chef4Life to the chat.

MissGardevoirD made MalGirl-on-Fyre an admin.

IceCrusherWolfe: Oh no.

MalGirl-on-Fyre: >;)

MissGardevoirD: Don’t worry everyone! I’m the one doing the nicknames don’t worry! ^^ I’ll have to log out in a few minutes so Malva’s in charge.

KorrinaKickz is changed to Korrie.

BabyDollEyes is changed to Val.

FlashyInsectGal: Wait I have mine and Grant’s!

FlashyInsectGal is changed to Violent.

iGrantrocks is changed to Rocky.

Clemontics is changed to Clems.

Clems: Viola I’m a little concerned. Why Violent? 

Violent: Cause it sounds cool.

Rocky: I like it. 

Korrie: Sweet!

Clems: Oh.

IceCrusherWolfe is changed to Wolfie.

AnistarAccorde is changed to Pia.

Wolfie: For the record I came up with Olympia’s hoho!

Pia: No comment.

augustinesycamore is changed to GusGus.

MissGardevoirD changed her name to Diane.

MalGirl-on-Fyre is changed to Mal.

Chef4Life is changed to Sibby.

LadyDragoness is changed to Dras.

Man-of-Steel-Wiks is changed to Wikstrom.

Sibby: That’s not a nickname?

Wikstrom: Not all names can have one. 

Mal: Oh! Lemme handle this! >:D

Wikstrom is changed to Wikipedia. 

Wikipedia: Sounds medieval! I like it. Thank you Malva.

Mal: Enjoy it while it lasts ;) coz when I take over I’m gonna kick my admin powers up a notch.

Sibby: Oh I can’t wait to see what you’ve got honey <3

Mal: Get back in the kitchen Sibby! The chili’s burning and it smells!

Sibby: Shit. Brb!

Sibby has left the chat.

Val: Aw I just noticed. All our nicknames are cute! Shows off some personality we never knew in each other!

Diane: Exactly ^.^

GusGus: Ma Chérie we gotta go. The cab’s waiting~

Diane: Looks like my time ends here! Malva no silly business okay?

Mal: You have my word Di 0:)

Diane has left the chat.

GusGus has left the chat.


	2. Awake at 3am

**Mal** : Whaddup bitches and bozos

**Wolfie** : What on earth.. Malva do you know what time it is?

**Clem** : Why are there people active at 3am? 

**Mal** : Idk. Why are YOU active at 3am kid?

**Clem** : Can’t sleep. Bonnie woke me up screaming like a Phantump cuz she thought it’d be funny xP

**Wolfie** : Aw that’s cute.

**Mal** : All kids are cute <3 

**Violent** : Wow! I didn’t know there are people up!

**Rocky** : ... Not going to ask

**Wolfie** : Viola, Grant, I am concerned. You two and Clemont should not be awake at this time.

**Mal** : Alright calm down Wulfric. Since we're here, let’s have a game; Telling each other why we’re awake at haunting hour.

**Wolfie** : Fine. I was just up to feed my Sentret their midnight snack when Malva is somehow awake at dawn.

**Mal** : -_-

**Clem** : Haunting hour?

**Mal** : You heard me.

**Clem** : Why's it called that again? 

**Pia** : 3am. The time for all spirits to lurk about restlessly searching for prey and naviety.

**Clem** : :O

**Violent** : Ooh! So that’s why those Siri things are at 3am!

**Rocky** : Is it real tho?

**Mal** : Pussies. You believe in that stuff? Relax, there’s no such thing.

**Wolfie** : Malva you do not call the youngsters ‘Pussies’. That's vulgar.

**Pia** : And I suppose the words 'Bitches' and 'Bozos' are not?

**Wolfie** : Olympia no.

**Mal** : Hey I’m the one in charge! >:| Stand down gramps.

**Wolfie** : Hmf.. 

**Mal** : Anyways,

**Mal** : On with the game.

**Mal** : I just tried this new brand of strong-ass coffee and I can hardly sleep for hours now :P Siebold’s knocked out like a Snorlax rn 

**Wolfie** : Moral - Don’t drink coffee at night.

**Clem** : You all know what happened with me.

**Violent** : Grant and I were watching a movie.

**Clem** : Theatres are open at 3am?

**Rocky** : No, genius. We were watching it on Flix.

**Clems** : Oh xD

**Mal** : Nice :) 

**Pia** : I don’t sleep.

**Wolfie** : ?????

**Wolfie** : Now I’m even more concerned???

**Mal** : Wulfric she’s an oracle! What do you expect?

**Pia** : Actually it’s my ancestor who’s the real oracle. I have merely inherited her abilities.

**Clem** : Ancestor huh? 

**Pia** : Yes. 

**Wolfie** : Oh. I see.

**Diane** : Guyss! I need your help, please?

**Mal** : What’s wrong Didi?

**Wolfie** : What’s keeping the Mrs up at this time?

**Diane** : How does one snap a person out of being high?

**Clem** : High?

**Violent** : ???

**Rocky** : Define Diantha? 

**Mal** : Diantha dear, it depends on what kind of high. Describe?

**Diane** : Okay

**Diane** : So yesterday, or should I say, two hours ago, we came back from the hospital after Gus had an outpatient procedure.

**Diane** : He was so knocked out he went to bed instantly when we got back home. I thought that was it. But…

**Diane** : Now he’s going nuts all over the place and screaming Sara Mchlachlan songs like a drunk.

**Rocky** : What the actual fuck

**Violent** : Language Grant!

**Rocky** : Sorry

**Clem** : Wow that’s unusual.

**Mal** : I can’t believe this.. Augustine’s gone cuckoo. Diane you’d better contain your husband before he does something ridiculous.

**Diane** : Hey it’s not his fault :( Blame it on the drugs. Trust me, he NEVER acts like this. Not even when we drank till we’re drunk at New Year’s.

**Wolfie** : Drunk Professor Sycamore is one thing. But Professor Sycamore when post-anaesthetic drunk is another.

**Mal** : Di, here’s the tip. Bind him to your bed and keep him there.

**Diane** : What? Malva no! 

**Mal** : Wait I’m not finished. 

**Mal** : Once he’s bound, strip. And then you seduce him. Pound him if you have to. It always works on a high man ;)

**Diane** : Oh okay! 

**Wolfie** : Watch your gastly content young lady! There’s children here!

**Mal** : Killjoy :P

**Violent** : ...What children? 

**Rocky** : I’ve seen things worse than that.

**Clem** : … Imma get some bleach. See you all tomorrow. 


End file.
